SongFic - Never Had
by ldsj
Summary: "We were just children but our eyes opened." Another KaiHun Story. Goodbye Summer's Sequel.


Title: Never Had

Length: Oneshot/Songfic (2841w)

Genre: AU, Angst

Rating: PG

Cast: EXO K Kim Jongin, EXO K Oh Sehun, EXO K Kim Joonmyun, f(x) Jung Soojung, EXO K Do Kyungsoo, EXO K Park Chanyeol, f(x) Park Sunyoung, f(x) Amber Liu.

_Disclaimer © Artists are owned respectively to their company. Artist's names are borrowed and used only in a fictional way. Any event occured is pure coincidence._

_Idea © ldsj_

.

.

.

Jongin tertegun melihat desain interior café yang baru saja ia masuki karena, kalau tidak karena tulisan selamat datang yang tepat berada di atas sliding door otomatis dan palang simbol café ini mungkin orang akan mengira ini adalah rumah yang nyaman. Tampak luar memang seperti bangunan rumah yang sangat asri dan dari dalam benar-benar seperti rumah. Seperti sebuah rumah yang disekat tirai bambu dan kaca tembus pandang yang sedikit kabur di beberapa sisi. Sofa-sofa yang terlihat empuk pun tersusun rapi mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Di tengah ruangan pun tersusun beberapa sofa yang membentuk tiga meja terpisah. Sangat rapi dan santai. Belum lagi di salah satu sudut café terlihat sebuah panggung kecil yang cukup diisi sebuah keyboard, dua kursi bar, dan satu gitar berdiri manis pada tempat sandarannya. Menambah kesan nyaman café yang di dominasi warna putih, baby blue, soft pink dan peach. Terlalu manis, ia rasa ia bisa terkena diabetes hanya dengan melihat pemilihan warnanya.

"Jongin!" seru seorang pria melambaikan tangannya dari arah sebuah meja panjang di salah satu sisi café, seperti bar. Terlihat di belakangnya terdapat dapur kecil tempat pesanan makanan dibuat.

"Hei, Joonmyun," balas Jongin melambai kecil lalu menghampiri pria berjas rapi tersebut. Ia jadi merasa salah kostum pasalnya pria itu yang mengundangnya kemari. Sesuatu berhubungan dengan mengisi pembukaan café ini.

"Senang bisa melihatmu terlepas dari partitur konyolmu itu," gurau Joonmyun ketika Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi bar di hadapannya. Objek gurauannya tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga punya hidup kau, tahu? Terlebih setelah lulus," elak Jongin terkekeh.

"Ah ya, maaf melupakan kenyataan bahwa kau kini seorang produser, Tuan Jongin yang terhormat," goda Joonmyun membuat tawa Jongin pecah.

"Tch! Tetap saja masih terhormat dirimu, Baginda Raja Joonmyun si pemilik berbagai macam perusahaan," balas Jongin disela tawanya, "Aku heran kau masih bisa mengurus semuanya."

"_Well, I am Kim Joonmyun, after all_," ucap Joonmyun menyombongkan diri namun ikut tertawa keras bersama Jongin, tidak sungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi terima kasih Tuan Produser hebat dari Inggris mau menyempatkan waktunya yang terlalu padat untuk kembali ke Korea sebentar dan mengisi di pembukaan café kami yang kumuh ini," ucap Joonmyun setengah menggoda pria di hadapannya dengan membungkuk kecil mengingat ada meja bar yang cukup tinggi di antara mereka.

"Selama kau membayari seluruh biaya transportasi dan akomodasinya, mengapa tidak?" ujar Jongin membalas godaan Joonmyun.

"Dasar produser tidak modal!" gerutu Joonmyun yang ditanggapi tawa keras Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak masalah kan kalau kau tampil sebagai band penutup?" tanya Joonmyun tidak enak, "Ternyata si Jongdae sialan sudah membawa band temannya untuk main juga, ck!"

"Ah, orang yang nantinya mengurus café ini?" tanya Jongin memastikan dan dibalas anggukan Joonmyun, "Tidak masalah. Bukankah ada kalimatnya, _'save the best for the last'_?"

Dan kali ini Joonmyun melempar kain bersih yang terlipat rapi di meja bar ke arah Jongin diiringi tawa kerasnya yang membahana ke penjuru café atas kalimatnya yang kelewat percaya diri tersebut. Otomatis hal ini mengundang tatapan heran para pekerja yang sibuk membersihkan ulang café yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka. Tepatnya, lima belas menit lagi.

"Oh ya, aku mengundang beberapa teman SMA kita dulu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Joonmyun tersebut sukses membuat Jongin tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri membuat Joonmyun mendecih akan tingkah Jongin yang kini sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Disodorkannya sebuah gelas air putih dari salah satu karyawannya sambil bergumam (menggerutu lebih tepatnya), "Serius. Sampai detik ini aku masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah _not-cool-at-all_ ini kenapa banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila padamu dulu ketika SMA dan kuliah."

/

Jongin tersenyum lebar, masih dengan memeluk gitar akustik yang membantunya mengiringi dua lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan. Tepat di depannya, ia dapat melihat beberapa temannya seperti Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sunyoung, Soojung, dan Amber. Sedari tadi mereka terlihat tidak terlalu percaya bahwa ia, Kim Jongin yang mengasingkan diri(begitu teman-temannya men-_stereotype_ dirinya walau ia sendiri lebih memilih frasa seperti menimba ilmu lalu menetap dan bekerja) ke Inggris, berada di hadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum maklum karena setelah lulus SMA, baru sekali ini kembali menginjakkan kaki kembali ke negaranya. Bahkan dengan Soojung, si sepupu cerewetnya, yang memaksanya (mencerewetinya—apakah itu sebuah kata?) untuk pulang sebentar saja—beberapa hari atau minggu—ia bersikukuh tidak pulang. Salahkan sepupunya yang datang ketika ia tengah ujian. Mahasiswa tolol mana yang meninggalkan ujian dan pulang kampung?

"Lagu berikutnya, yang juga lagu terakhir dari saya," terdengar seruan kecewa dari beberapa sudut café, terutama dari teman-temannya yang duduk persis di depannya namun Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Adalah sebuah lagu baru. Tidak baru sih, hanya saja memang tidak pernah saya perdengarkan pada siapapun—"

Seketika suasana berubah jadi hening, seolah menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itu hanya melempar sebuah senyum jauh dengan mata yang tersapu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun tidak terfokus pada objek yang dilewati oleh kedua iris coklat gelap itu. Tepat ketika Jongin menunduk untuk membenarkan tune-up gitarnya, seseorang memasuki café dengan terburu-buru lalu bergabung dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sunyoung, Soojung dan Amber.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan macet—"

"Lagu ini terinspirasi oleh seseorang yang kutinggalkan tanpa sempat kumiliki—bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan perasaanku," lanjut Jongin yang kembali menatap ke depan dan matanya segera menangkap sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sosok yang tidak asing, dan tidak akan pernah asing bagi seorang Kim Jongin, "_Never had_."

_**I've been gone for so long now**__**  
**__**Chasing everything that's new**__**  
**__**I've forgotten how I got here**__**  
**__**I have not forgotten you**__**  
**__**We were just children but our eyes opened and**__**  
**__**You were all that i could see**__**  
**__**You came close enough to know my heart beat but**__**  
**__**Still not close enough for me**_

"Kau melewatkan dua lagu yang Jongin maikan tadi, Hun! Ah, tadi kita sempat berbincang sebelum dia naik," ucap salah satu pria kelewat bersemangat—Chanyeol— pada sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, Sehun.

Namun semuanya seolah tenggelam bagi Sehun. Tertutup oleh penampilan Jongin. Oleh permainan gitar Jongin. Oleh suara bass Jongin yang tidak terlalu bagus tapi tetap menyatu dengan lagu yang ia mainkan. Oleh tatapan Jongin yang tertuju padanya. Oleh senyum kecil yang bermain di bibir Jongin di sela-sela jeda lirik. Oleh senyum kecil yang sarat akan kesedihan.

_**Through the good times and the bad**__**  
**__**You were the best I never had**__**  
**__**The only chance I wish I had to take**__**  
**__**But there was no writing on the wall**__**  
**__**No warning signs to follow**__**  
**__**I know now and I just can't forget**__**  
**__**You're the best I never had**_

_**Nanana Mmmm**_

Kalau dikatakan Jongin kaget akan kehadiran Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan tepat sebelum lagu terakhirnya ia mainkan adalah sesuatu yang dapat dipahami. Terlebih bila lagu yang kau mainkan dan kau buat terinspirasi olehnya. Ya. Lagu ini terinspirasi dari seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang yang periang, ramah, baik, manis, dan lucu (walau kekanak-kanakan). Seorang sahabat yang setia, pengertian, penyayang. Seorang sahabat yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi pelabuhan hatinya. Seorang sahabat yang secara tidak sengaja ia biarkan memiliki hatinya. Juga seorang sahabat yang tidak sengaja membuatnya membiarkan perasaannya tidak terungkap.

_**In this motel**__**  
**__**Well passed midnight**__**  
**__**When I'm bluer than a bruise**__**  
**__**You come drifting in through the half light**__**  
**__**In your funny yellow shoes**__**  
**__**And I hope that's you standing at my doorway**__**  
**__**That's the scratching of your key**__**  
**__**And I hope this song I'm singing**__**  
**__**Someday finds you**__**  
**__**My letter to leave**_

Jongin ingat di tahun pertamanya kuliah, ia merasa aneh. Merasa asing. Semuanya baru. Terlalu baru sampai tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat mengingatkannya akan semuanya yang berada di Korea Selatan. Awalnya terasa menyenangkan. _Exciting_. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa hilang. Ia merasa hilang karena ia rindu Korea. Ia rindu ibunya. Rindu ayahnya. Rindu saudara-saudaranya (ketiga kakak perempuannya yang sangat perhatian padanya juga sepupu cerewetnya, Soojung). Rindu kimchi. Rindu teman-temannya. Dan yang paling utama dan membuatnya jatuh sakit, ia rindu Sehun. Saking rindunya, ia sampai mengira teman satu dormnya yang berkebangsaan Cina—Yixing—adalah Sehun. Setelah sembuh, ia pun membuat lagu ini. Lagu yang ia buat khusus untuk Oh Sehun.

_**Through the good times and the bad**__**  
**__**You were the best I never had**__**  
**__**The only chance I wish I had to take**__**  
**__**But there was no writing on the wall**__**  
**__**No warning signs to follow**__**  
**__**I know now and I just cant forget**__**  
**__**You're the best I never had**__**  
**__**Nana nanana**_

Oh Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya, namun tidak pada saat itu. Oh Sehun yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, tapi tidak lagi semenjak ia memasuki pesawat yang membawanya ke Inggris. Oh Sehun yang membawa hal terbaik ke dalam hidupnya, dan tidak lagi ketika ia meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Oh Sehun yang juga membawa keburukan yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya walau sudah tidak lagi semenjak ia berada di Inggris. Karena hal lebih buruk—namun juga lebih baik—menghampirinya di Inggris. Tanpa Sehun.

_**Best I never had**__**  
**__**Nana Nanana**_

Dan harus Jongin akui, dari seluruh hal terbaik juga terburuk dalam hidup yang pernah ia lalui, yang pernah ia lewati. Seberat apapun itu, seindah apapun itu. Hal yang paling baik, paling indah, paling menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah Oh Sehun. Juga yang tidak pernah ia miliki, sayangnya.

_**Best I never had mmm**_

Jongin bergabung dengan teman baiknya semasa SMA setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan meriah yang mengundang pengunjung lain untuk ikut bertepuk tangan (lagi). Hal ini memaksa Jongin untuk bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman di samping Soojung dan membungkuk hormat kepada pengunjung yang lain.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," mulai Soojung setelah Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita berambut hitam kelam itu, "Kau mau kembali ke Korea untuk mengisi pembukaan café baru Joonmyun tapi menolak paksaanku yang sampai menjemputmu ke Birmingham? Aku bahkan mau membelikan tiket pulang pergimu sama seperti Joonmyun _and you decline it like a jerk you are_! _You'e got to be kidding me, Kim-fuckin'-Jongin_!"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya masa bodoh dengan ocehan Soojung yang masih sama semenjak wanita itu sampai dan mendapati dirinya di kursi bar. _Oh, the perks having a fussy cousin like Jung Soojung_.

"Hei, Sehun! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Jongin melambai kecil ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sisi lain Soojung. Ia melempar senyum kecil namun sarat keperihan di sana yang ia yakin hanya Sehun yang bisa melihatnya (dan tak mengindahkan teriakan "Kim Jongin!" dari Soojung—menganggapnya seperti angin lalu yang tidak bersahabat).

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali menanggapi sapaan Jongin. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, memberikan senyum tak kalah pahit dari yang Jongin lemparkan untuknya. Agaknya lagu yang tadi dimainkan Jongin masih terbayang dibenaknya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Uhm, aku perlu ke toilet sebentar," ucap Sehun menginformasikan teman-temannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju toilet. Ia sempat bertanya pada seorang karyawan yang lewat sebelum kembali berlalu.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus membuatkan lagu untuk bandku, Jongin-ah!" seru Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Jongin. Sudut matanya menangkap Sehun yang menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku mau pesan sesuatu," gumam Jongin lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah ruangan kecil di mana Sehun menghilang.

Café tersebut masih ramai akan pengunjung yang datang silih berganti meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Namun sepertinya masih banyak anak muda atau pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenyataan sedikitnya café di Seoul dengan konsep _'homey'_ yang masih buka di atas jam setengah sembilan malam membuat café yang baru saja dibuka ini terhitung laris.

"Sepertinya makan ramen malam-malam begini enak," ucap Jongin menatap pantulan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik. Pria itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum hangat yang—sangat—ia rindukan melalui kaca. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

/

"Waaah! Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa SMA dulu!" seru Jongin ketika ia dan Sehun keluar dari salah satu minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Ramen yang dimaksud Jongin tadi rupanya ramen instan yang dapat dibuat sendiri di minimarket pinggir jalan.

Sehun, yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil. Tatapannya tertuju pada tanah yang ia pijak. Seolah mengkhianati hati dan perasaannya, kedua iris mata coklat lembut itu menemukan tanah yang ia pijak lebih menarik daripada Jongin. Kim Jongin sahabatnya dulu ketika SMA. Kim Jongin yang merupakan pujaan semua wanita. Kim Jongin yang—

"Apa kabarmu, Hun?" tanya Jongin akhirnya memecah jalan pikiran Sehun. Pria itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Baik, baik," jawab Sehun cepat—sangat cepat namun terdengar tidak yakin, "Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya Inggris sangat indah ya sampai kau memilih baru pulang sekarang."

Itu seharusnya terdengar sebagai gurauan dari seorang sahabat lama pada sahabatnya yang baru ia temui kembali. Namun tak dapat Sehun pungkiri bahwa ia sedikit menyindir Jongin. Dan Jongin adalah seorang produser berpengalaman dengan daya tangkap suara yang sangat baik pula. Kalau tidak salah, ia mendengar nada pahit terselip di kalimat gurauan itu.

"Ya, Inggris memang indah. Sangat indah," _tapi tidak seindah Korea denganmu_—adalah lanjutan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah berani Jongin lontarkan. Dan jawabannya sukses membawa selimut keheningan menghampiri mereka. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya mampu merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa tidak mengatakan kalimat yang membuat orang bungkam—tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"_So, never had, eh?_" tanya Sehun pelan, memecahkan suasana. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya sedari tadi berjalan dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen Sehun. Jongin tahu tapi ia tetap mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan masuk. Toh Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dan membiarkannya mengikutinya hingga ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Untuk Naeun?" tambah Sehun memastikan. Ia berdiri diam menghadap Jongin di depan apartemennya. Ia ingat sahabat karib mereka selalu mengira Jongin menyimpan perasaan untuk Naeun, gadis cantik pendiam, teman satu angkatan Jongin dulu ketika SMA. Semua sering menggoda Jongin—Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Sunyoung, Amber, tapi tidak Soojung yang tak pernah setuju. Terkadang Sehun juga ikut menggoda Jongin yang berujung pria itu marah dan tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun selain Soojung. Barulah mereka berhenti menggoda Jongin dan menyadari, Naeun hanyalah tetangga Jongin yang sering membantunya mengerjakan tugas fisikanya -_-

"Bukan," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oh," beo Sehun, "Kukira."

Dan tanpa sengaja, sebuah senyum manis terpatri di sana. Saat sadar, Sehun buru-buru menghapus garis yang terlanjur sudah dilihat jelas oleh Jongin. Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat heran. Sedikit cahaya kegelian terpantul di sana lalu terdominasi lagi oleh sorot kesedihan kala senyum di wajah pucat Sehun pudar.

"Tidak, tidak. Tersenyumlah, Sehun. Kau terlihat lebih baik—jauh lebih baik tersenyum," ucap Jongin khawatir karena—ini entah untuk berapa tahun lamanya sejak ia melihat senyum di wajah Sehun. Senyum yang menjadi candunya. Senyum yang sangat ia sukai. Senyum yang ia rindukan lebih dari apapun.

"Untuk apa tersenyum bila tidak ada alasan?" gumam Sehun melontarkan kalimat tanya retoris. Membuat Jongin tertohok mendengarnya.

"Alasan?" ulang Jongin.

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Menjauhiku. Melupakanku—toh kau sudah melakukannya. Tapi," Sehun berhenti sejenak menarik nafas dalam, "Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu sejak SMA dan aku tahu ini bodoh. Aku tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku tahu aku jurang ajar. Aku—"

Kalimatnya dihentikan oleh telunjuk Jongin yang berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

"_Never had_ itu untukmu," ucap Jongin, "Aku yang bodoh. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf, Sehun, tapi kita—"

"Aku tahu," gumam Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin, "Terlalu banyak ruang dan waktu yang kita lewatkan hingga menimbulkan kecanggungan. Terlalu banyak resiko. Terlalu banyak halangan. Terlalu banyak rintangan."

"Maaf," mohon Jongin lagi.

"Aku juga minta maaf," ucap Sehun. Ia sedikit terisak ketika Jongin meraihnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maaf aku terlalu pengecut dan memilih pergi. Maaf aku tidak pernah berusaha menghubungimu. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Maaf karena lancang mencintaimu, membuatmu jatuh dalam cintaku juga tapi tidak pernah bisa melindungimu. Tidak pernah bisa memberimu apapun selain rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan Soojung. Maaf telah membawamu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maaf, Sehun-ah, maaf."

Sehun menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Jongin. Tidak mau membenarkan seluruh perkataan pria yang memeluknya erat ini. Itu semua bukan salahnya. Ia juga salah!

"A-aku juga salah, Jongin," sanggah Sehun ditengah isakannya, "Aku yang bodoh membiarkanmu menyeretku dalam cintamu yang memabukkan. Aku yang bodoh ikut mencintaimu walau ini terlarang. Aku yang bodoh justru membantumu menyirami benih cintamu, cintaku. Aku-aku—maaf!"

"Ssh," desis Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang menangis semakin jadi dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"Maaf, Jongin. Seharusnya, semuanya tidak sesulit ini kalau saja—kalau saja aku wanita, bukan pria."

"Sehun, ssh. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli kau adalah pria bukan seorang wanita. Aku tetap mencintaimu," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun, "Masuklah. Hari sudah malam."

Sehun mengangguk dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin. Ia mengecup pipi Jongin pelan, ikut membasahi salah satu bagian wajah Jongin dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir. Pria berkulit tan di hadapannya pun mengecup keningnya lembut, pelan, dan lama. Seolah ia berusaha menyimpannya dalam memori terdalam otaknya.

"Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah, Sehun-ah," ucap Jongin mengiringi kepergian Sehun ke dalam apartemennya.

Jongin menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik kembali ke lift lalu keluar gedung apartemen Sehun.

_Maaf Sehun kita harus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan dunia yang menganggap pecinta sesama jenis adalah sebuah ketidaknormalan. Maaf aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan mungkin mengusahan kita. Mengusahan agar kita bersatu. Tapi mungkin, di kehidupan yang lain, pecinta sesama jenis bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain, pecinta sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dan mungkin, di kehidupan yang lain itu, kita bisa bersama._

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

D

.

.

T

.

.

.

.

Karena terlalu banyak dari kalian yang meminta sekuel, maka inilah sekuelnya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di sana dan baru kembali setelah mendapat undangan dari salah satu teman baiknya, Joonmyun. Atau dengan kata lain Jongin kembali ke Korea (walau sebentar) setelah berjuta-juta tahun lamanya (lebay xD).

Maaf yang minta untuk happy ending, dari awal memang tidak ada happy ending untuk mereka berdua. Masalah mereka terlalu pelik untuk menemukan sebuah happy ending. Pecinta sesama jenis masih dianggap sebelah mata (atau malah ga dianggap) di Korea Selatan. KorSel yang sebagian besar penduduknya ga punya agama yang jelas aja mandang sebelah mata, apalagi Indonesia? Haram banget lah. Dan please, jangan munafik. Kalian bayangin ada tetangga kalian yang gay aja mungkin kalian langsung ilfeel dan jijik. Gue aja yang penganut 'semua orang pada dasarnya bi' masih suka "eeeeehh!" kalo ada temen cowok yang pura-pura gay sama temen gue cowok yang lain. (and I always feel sorry cos apparently, the big hits joke of 2014 is to make fun of anything related to gay like srsly? Nothings wrong with it!)

By the way, lagu ini dinyanyikan Oscar Isaac di film Ten Year. Film tentang reuni SMA gitu. Tadinya mau dibuat kayak acara reuni juga tapi lebih ke fokus KaiHun tapi ternyata susah. Aku udah pusing sendiri ngebayanginnya jadi ya—begini aja ehheeee~~ maklum aku suka pusing kalo bikin ff dengan cast yang banyak. Makanya lebih suka settle down sama drabble, oneshot/songfic yang lebih fokus ke pemeran utama aja ohohohoho~ XD

Telimikiciw untuk yang sudah baca dan sudah mereview. Kalian yang terbaik! ;)


End file.
